Can I Depend on You part 3
by Sysliana
Summary: If you guys haven’t read the first two parts, I've been busy with stuff. But the other two parts can be found for Nov. 4th, 2000. For those of you that wanted more, here you go. :)


1 Rating: pg-13  
  
Summery: If you guys haven't read the first two parts, its been about a year since I updated, I've been busy with college, job, moving out and such. The other two parts can be found on the fan fiction site still. The date was Nov. 4th, 2000. For those of you that left me Reviews on my first two parts, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I kind of faded off of the fan fiction writing and did some other writing. But here's to you guys who kept bugging me to put the next part up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I have two bucks to my name so pleeeeeeeeease don't sue me!! Heh  
  
Can I Depend on You? Part 3  
  
Jen and Jack walked down town hand and hand. Of course, he was what he was.. But that didn't stop them from being the best of friends. Or him taking her out every once in awhile just as if they were a couple. And why should it? He cared about her, probably more then he'd cared about any man that he had in life. And she cared about him. Jen would love him so much more if.. well.. that would never happen, so, she settled for a best friend that she could always confide in. And that was good enough, for her.  
  
The silence between them seemed overwhelming, but not nerve wracking. Finally, after a few more moments of walking they reached their destination, or.. Jack reached his. He slipped his hand from hers, and opened the door to her favorite restaurant. "Aww, Jack, you're taking me out for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, I got money to blow." Jack replied with a smug smirk upon his lips. Ever since Andy had moved back, and Jen had been dumped by Henry, they had nothing better to do then to take each other, hang out at the house, watch movies. Or get the gang together for a little rendezvous, Jen, Jack, Joey, Pacey, Dawson, and his new little fling Carlie. But she was absolutely no fun, Jen thought to herself. She was always so darn quiet. Oh well, I'll fix that. She laughed softly to herself.  
  
Jack looked over toward her at her laugh. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He teased. Jen shook her head as they waited at the 'To be seated' sign at the front of the door.  
  
"No, you're fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just then a small girl with blonde hair, bangs, blue eyes, in black work pants, and a work shirt came over. She smiled at the two. "Two?" She asked as she plucked the menus from the little box that held them. Jen smiled and nodded. "Smoking or non?"  
  
"Non." Jack replied. The girl nodded, reached over and grabbed the silverware and then began walking toward the non-smoking section of the restaurant and placed the menus and silverware on the table.  
  
"Your waitress will be right with you." She said, and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawson's House  
  
Not far from the creek, up in Dawson's room, he and Carlie were watching the same old boring movies that they'd both seen a thousand times. Especially Dawson, always the same movies with Joey. The soft scent suddenly of smoke began to trail upwards across the creek, and toward Dawson's house. His nose wrinkled to the scent of it and he blinked, leaning down to place the softest of kiss upon Carlie's forehead. "Hey, you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?" She asked, moving her head upward to look up at him.  
  
"That.. Smokey smell."  
  
"Hmm.." She gazed upwards, sniffing the air a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, is your dad cooking?" She asked, giggling softly. Dawson laughed and shook his head, moving an arm out to pull back the curtains of his window. From far down along the creek the beautiful flickering flames of orange and yellow cast upward into the sky lighting it with its glow. Dawson slightly jerked up, careful of Carlie.  
  
"Something's on fire down by the creek. One of the boats." He replied, grabbing the remote and flicking off the TV stopping the VCR as well. Carlie sat up from his lap and began to slink off the bed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, let's go down there." Dawson's first thought was the safety of Joey. And in the event that it wasn't Pacey's boat, his was down there, and could easily catch the flames off the water as they spread from wooded boat to wooded boat. If it was his, and they were down there, Pacey would be pissed. And in the event of getting Joey out of there as quick as possible, he was going to be pissed.  
  
Dawson and Carlie both got on their shoes, and he opened the door for her as she skittered out. They both made their way down the steps, Dawson's strides taking them two at a time as Carlie moved down them one by one. He seemed almost frantic to get down there. No one else was in the house, so he raced to the front door and waited for Carlie to catch up. Both went out and Dawson shut the door behind her.  
  
Just outside Dawson noticed Grams was out on the lawn between the two of their houses. She too had he eyes on the flames of the fire down by the creek, and the mushroom of smoke that headed up into the sky. "Dawson! Are you going down there?" Grams asked as she noticed him and Carlie.  
  
"Yeah, me and Carls are going to go down and check it out."  
  
"Oh good. Make sure Pacey and Joey are okay if they happen to be down there, Dawson. And my dear Jennifer. Her and Jack left quite sometime ago and I don't know where."  
  
"Of course I will, Grams." He replied turning toward Carlie. "Do you want to go? You can stay here with Grams while I check it out."  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay here." Carlie's so soft innocent voice spoke up as she was semi scared to know if anything happened to his precious Joey, or his best friend, he'd be just as pissed. And she didn't want to be around him if that happened.  
  
Dawson nodded and leaned forward to kiss her lips gently before drawing back. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He replied, and took off in a bolting sprint toward the boating docks of the creek. 


End file.
